The subject matter disclosed herein relates to X-ray imaging systems and more particularly to X-ray imaging systems that use a handheld interface device.
X-ray systems are widely employed in medical environments, such as hospitals. Typically, where possible the X-ray technician is positioned away from the location of exposure, and often behind a shielded barrier to avoid or reduce exposure to radiation. Often the X-ray systems include an exposure switch, or handswitch, attached to a cord, which is in signal communication with a control console of the X-ray system and that allows the technician to make the exposure from a distance (e.g., by pressing a button on the handswitch), sometimes outside of the examination room.
Often patients undergoing X-ray examinations are positioned in difficult or awkward positions for a variety of reasons. The technician must adjust the X-ray system accordingly. However, when the technician is not physically in close proximity to the X-ray system it may be difficult for the technician to interact with the X-ray system. In addition, the technician must return to the console between every exposure to analyze the imaging data and to determine if the patient was properly positioned or if the X-ray source was properly aligned with a detector. The technician may have to expose the patient to needless exposures in trying to obtain the optimal image. Thus, the need for a handswitch arrangement to overcome these difficulties.